


Oh, To Be Young

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Crush, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Otabek has two moms, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri, Scenting, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Otabek joins the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s at Yutopia and gets a shovel talk from Viktor, meanwhile Yuuri’s worried that Yuri might be growing up too fast.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Podium Family Fluff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 19
Kudos: 488





	Oh, To Be Young

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so literally I get asked for more OtaYuri like, every time I post, plus people seem to really enjoy protective Viktor, so here you go! For a little bit of context, the 2017 GPF was held in Nagoya, Japan. Also I hc Otabek with two moms, (and to fit this series I made them both omegas but it’s not super important), he also has three little sisters just cause I say so. 
> 
> I’m sorry I’ve slowed down with updates for this series, but I do still plan on continuing it as long as there are people who will read it, lol. I also write Haikyuu!! and Free! stuff so if you guys have any requests for those or for YOI, let me know in the comments below! I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links in my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement.

Yuri was riding high after placing second at the 2017 Grand Prix Final. Did he wish he could have taken the gold? Yes. Who wouldn’t? But it was Yuuri standing besides him on the podium with the gold medal around his neck and Viktor on the other side. The Katsuki-Nikiforov family had swept the podium at Viktor’s last competition before his official retirement. The three accepted their medals together with wide smiles and teary eyes.

So much had changed over the past year. Yuri’s performance at the last Grand Prix Final was what had set everything in motion for the three of them to come together. This year the blonde wasn’t crying tears of frustration, or out of fear that he would lose two of the people closest to him. But rather he was crying because he was proud, of both himself and his family. His chest felt warm and full as he looked up and over to Yuuri, his dam, who was smiling as wide as Yuri had ever seen. He was waving and grinning, his cheeks flushed pink. On the other side of the podium Viktor was beaming up at his husband in complete awe, just as proud and happy as his pup was of Yuuri. 

They all felt accomplished and relieved. So much had gone into this very moment. Fighting together and for each other, Yuri letting his adoptive parents in even when he was afraid. The nights on the couch and the hugs and the reassuring hair ruffles. The late nights of stressful math homework and the early mornings of grueling practice. Yuri relearning and practicing every move over and over again after getting used to his new and much taller body. 

Viktor wrapped his mate and their pup in his arms, pulling the two close to his chest. Yuri happily leaned down and nuzzled his nose against his sire’s shoulder as Viktor pressed kisses all over Yuuri’s face. The Japanese omega laughed giddily at the affectionate gesture as he cried happy tears, relishing in his mate’s embrace and the presence of their pup close by. 

“I’m so proud of you, I’m so proud of you both,” Viktor repeated over and over with teary eyes of his own as he squeezed the other two skaters tight. 

“Yura!” A voice called out as they stepped off the ice. “Yura, congratulations!” 

Yuri lifted his face from the now damp spot on Viktor’s shoulder to face the voice, it was Otabek. Yuri discreetly peeled himself away from his parents, who were too busy fawning over one another to notice his absence. 

“Beka!” Yuri called back, jogging to meet the Kazakh skater. 

“You were amazing, congratulations,” Otabek said, offering up a warm and sincere smile. 

“Thank you,” Yuri replied, suddenly feeling a little bashful at his best friend and crushes' praise. “You should’ve been on the podium with me.” 

“Next year,” Otabek chuckled. 

“You better be next to me then,” Yuri laughed. Otabek nodded, it was a promise. 

“Are you excited for the banquet?” The alpha asked with a grin.

“Like hell I am,” Yuri replied with a roll of his eyes. The last thing he wanted to deal with were his parents getting drunk and handsy. 

“At least there’s free food,” Otabek mused with a little grin. Yuri shrugged, as long as Otabek was there, it couldn’t be too bad. 

“Are you headed back to Saint Petersburg after this?” Otabek asked. 

“Nah, we’re heading up to Hasetsu to see the Katsuki’s since we’re already in Japan. They run a hot spring, plus my obaa-san has been asking us to visit for forever,” Yuri explained. 

“What are you planning to do Otabek?” The Japanese man interjected, turning towards his son’s friend. 

“Probably just go back home, start getting ready for nationals, they’re still quite a bit away though,” the brunette explained. “Visiting your family at a hot spring sounds very nice though.” 

“Why don’t you come with us, Otabek?” Yuuri offered with a warm smile. Yuri’s green eyes darted back and forth between his dam and his friend. “It’s just a couple hours train ride from here, plus my mother loves hosting people and the onsen doesn’t get too much traffic these days. Of course I don’t know what your training schedule is like but Yura could show you around and we’ve got an ice rink just down the road.” 

“I, wow- I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much, Mr.Katsuki-Nikiforov. I’ll have to ask my coach of course but I’d really like that,” Otabek replied after taking a moment to regain his composure. 

“We should go talk to your coach!” Yuri squeaked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Come on, Beka!” The blonde grabbed his arm and was quickly pulling the alpha towards where the coaches were gathered on the other side of the rink. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whispered, tugging urgently on his mate’s sleeve and pulling him in close. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate? Yura just presented this summer after all,” the alpha explained, feeling slightly uneasy at the thought of his son’s newly presented alpha friend accompanying them to the Katsuki family homestead. 

“Vitya, nothing has changed between the two of them,” Yuuri countered gently, not feeling any sort of unease on his part. Otabek seemed like a nice enough boy, and Yuuri had picked up on his son’s little crush pretty early on. Viktor on the other hand, was a bit more oblivious. 

“Yura’s presented now though! What if they start courting?” Viktor whined, running a hand through his hair nervously. As much as Yuuri worried about their pup growing up, Viktor probably worried even moreso. 

“Would it really be so bad if they did? Otabek is a nice boy, he’s a skater too, and he’s always looking out for Yuri. He seems very respectable and he has nice manners.” 

“Yura’s too young to date!” Viktor proclaimed, a look of shock had plastered itself on his face. 

“They’re not dating yet, Vitya, don’t get ahead of yourself. It’s not like Yuri’s going out to get bonded any time soon,” the omega joked. 

“But he drives a motorcycle!” Viktor countered, like that point would somehow make a difference. If anything, that only served to make Otabek seem cooler to Yuri. 

“And? Come on, it’s not like we’re talking about our pup running off with somebody like JJ,” Yuuri laughed. 

All the blood drained from Viktor’s face and the alpha let out a shriek, “don’t even suggest that!” 

“The two of them are going out together as friends, that’s it. Alphas and omegas are allowed to be friends you know. You have plenty of omega friends,” the Japanese man pointed out. 

“Even so, we should have a talk or something with Otabek,” Viktor insisted. 

“I’m not opposed to that, but you can’t go all scary alpha sire on him, Vitya. He’s a nice boy.” 

“If he ever hurts our pup, I swear, I'll-“ Viktor started, but was cut off. 

“You act like our pup doesn’t have an omega dam,” Yuuri laughed darkly. The mental image of his soft, kind, beautiful mate with his teeth bared protectively made Viktor shudder. Yuuri could be terrifying when he needed to be. 

“Okay, okay. But they’re staying in separate rooms!” 

“Of course, Vitya,” Yuuri chuckled softly as he stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his mate’s cheek. It was sweet how protective the alpha could be over their son, it made Yuuri’s inner omega preen. 

Somehow, Otabek managed to get permission from his coach, seeing as Kazakhstan’s national figure skating competition wasn’t until the next month, so a week off wouldn’t hurt as long as Otabek promised to practice at Ice Castle during his stay in Hasetsu. Otabek had grinned widely at the news while Yuri was practically vibrating with glee. They would leave the next day and Yuri couldn’t be more excited. Him and Otabek had grown close over the last year, but it was hard only ever seeing each other at competitions and in passing. Texting and snapchat helped them make due, but it wasn’t the same as when they got to hang out in person. There was an ease that Yuri felt when he spent time with Otabek. 

Otabek was cool and calm. He balanced Yuri’s hype well. He was patient with Yuri and would listen to him go on and on about silly things without complaint. Otabek listened to cool music and would share his favourite songs with the younger boy. They would watch movies over skype and Otabek would frequently wake up to funny videos of Potya and Makkachin that Yuri had sent him. They would stay up late, talking about skating and their lives. Otabek’s little sisters would crowd him whenever they noticed him on FaceTime with Yuri, demanding to see the blonde they had all deemed too pretty for their brother. It always made Yuri blush even though Otabek would reassure his sisters that he and Yuri were just friends. 

“Yuuri! Vicchan! Yu-kun! Welcome,” Hiroko beamed as the little family filed into the onsen, Otabek trailing just by Yuri’s side. “Ah, have you brought a friend, Yu-kun?” 

“Mhmm, Obaa-san, this is Otabek. He’s a skater too,” Yuri explained with a wide smile. 

“Ah, wonderful! The more the merrier, I’m so glad to see you getting along with other skaters,” Hiroko mused. Yuri grumbled something under his breath, feeling a bit called out and embarrassed but his grandmother was a kind and well meaning woman, so he couldn’t hold it against her. 

“Hey Yurio!” Mari waved as she too came over to greet her brother and his family. 

They all exchanged pleasantries, giving hugs and shaking hands, Yuri receiving a few too many cheek pinches but he didn’t complain. Yuuri and Viktor would be staying in the old banquet room that still held many of Viktor’s things, as he had insisted on redoing the entire apartment when Yuuri first moved to Russia. Otabek would be staying in one of the guest rooms and Yuri would be staying in Yuuri’s old bedroom, now devoid of Viktor posters of course. 

The four all settled in, with Yuuri and Viktor taking up refuge in their room to get some time alone while Yuri and Otabek spent the day walking around the sleepy town of Hasetsu, ducking into shops and getting dinner at a local ramen shop. They watched the sunset on the beach together, shoulder to shoulder before retreating back to Yutopia. 

Otabek was just about to head back upstairs for the night after taking a dip in the hot springs when he heard us name being called. 

“Otabek, would you mind helping me in here for a second?” Viktor asked. The other alpha nodded, following Viktor down the hall and away from Yuri’s room. 

Viktor turned around with a flourish and shot Otabek an intense look, “What are your intentions with my son?” 

The Kazakh skater had heard the phrase once before, but in a much more joking manner. Otabek could sense the way Viktor’s shoulders were pulled up defensively, and he could smell the other alpha’s paternal pheromones. Viktor was serious. Otabek definitely hadn’t been expecting that. Yuri had told him, of course, about Viktor’s overprotective streak but he hadn’t thought the Russian would ask Otabek such a blunt question. And before he and Yura had even talked about courting, let alone confessed their developing feelings. 

“Oh, Mr.Katsuki-Nikiforov, Yura and I are just friends. I do like him a lot, but there isn’t anything going on between us right now,” Otabek explained, suddenly feeling quite small. Viktor had always been a larger than life presence but once Otabek had met him he realized that Viktor was really just a goofy dad. But now of course, Viktor held a certain presence. He commanded Otabek’s attention with just one look and a simple statement, and the Kazakh found himself deferring to the older alpha. 

“I know my Yuratchka likes you. You’re a good skater and I respect you for that. You’ve also been a good friend to my pup. But if you harm him in any way…” Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he spoke. 

“I’d never hurt Yura, I promise you that,” Otabek swore, tilting his neck slightly as he took a half step back to show that he wasn’t challenging the Russian. 

“I should hope not. Yuri is very precious to both Yuuri and I, we just want the best for him. He needs people who won’t give up on him and who won’t leave,” Viktor went on. 

“I understand. I’d like to be Yura’s friend as long as he lets me. If… if he wants something more than that is up to him. I understand that skating and finishing high school comes first,” Otabek replied, hoping that he was doing his best to win the approval of his friend’s father. 

“Good. I just… I’ve failed him before and I won’t let him be hurt again.” Viktor’s tone sounded slightly pained at the statement. His usual peppy expression hadn’t shown itself during his and Otabek’s conversation but even his neutral face fell, leaving the alpha with a slight frown on his face. It hurt the Russian to think about the pained expression on Yuri’s face when he had burst into Ice Castle Hasetsu over a year ago. Since then, Viktor had made the promise to do right by the teen, no matter what it took. 

Otabek knew the story all too well, as Yuri had divulged the details of Viktor’s sudden abandonment and subsequent departure for Japan. It had all worked out for the best in the end of course, with Viktor truly becoming Yuri’s sire and the gain of a dam, but that didn’t mean the abandonment had hurt any less just because it led to good ends. 

“I’ll take care of him, sir,” the Kazakh promised. 

Viktor’s eyes softened as he nodded, “good.” 

Otabek returned to Yuri’s room slightly dazed, but feeling a little lighter. Had he really just gotten some sort of approval from Viktor Nikiforov? It felt almost surreal. 

“What did the old man want?” the blonde chirped, looking over his shoulder at Otabek. 

“He warned me about hurting you,” Otabek hummed as he stepped closer. 

“Ugh,” Yuri groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I knew he’d give you the shovel talk, that geezer.” 

“It was okay actually, I think Yuuri’s a lot scarier to be honest. I’m worried about what he’ll have to say” Otabek chuckled. 

“True,” Yuri said with a shrug before moving to sit on the bed and patting the spot next to him. 

“Yeah, I would not want to piss him off. I’ve got two omega moms remember? So, yeah, I’m not messing with that,” the brunette mused as he took a seat on the small twin bed. 

“Oh yeah, geez. I can’t imagine what it would be like, having one omega parent already leaves me feeling a little smothered sometimes,” Yuri joked. It wasn’t really true though, because for all of Yuuri’s smothering, the teen really did enjoy the maternal affection. 

“It’s not as bad as you would think,” Otabek laughed. “They both worry too much though, but they’re good people, ya know? They want the best for me, raised me right too.” 

“You wanna watch a movie or something? We could watch cat videos?” 

“Whatever sounds good to me, Yura,” Otabek sighed, just content to be close to the blonde. 

The two settled in together with their backs against the wall and shoulders just brushing as they watched youtube video after youtube video. The two found themselves dissolving into laughter and inching closer and closer as the night went on. 

But eventually the blonde felt his eyelids getting heavy with sleep, his head bobbing back and forth until finally it found purchase on Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek felt himself go rigid for a moment at the new contact but he kept himself from pulling away. It felt… nice. Comforting in a way. Yuri’s cheek felt warm against his bare shoulder and he could smell the light scent of earl grey tea and vanilla wafting off the blonde’s neck. 

It was nice, but then Yuri nuzzled his cheek slightly against Otabek’s skin and the Kazakh felt his jaw go slaw. Whether it was because the younger boy was merely sleepy, or for other reasons, the action was highly affectionate in nature. The two teens were close of course, and both held some sort of feelings for each other but they had never gone beyond sitting closely together or the occasional brush of their hands when they walked. 

“Uh, Yura…” Otabek breathed out nervously. 

Yuri looked away bashfully, suddenly feeling very much awake. The newly presented teen could feel his heart racing and his palms sweating. Otabek was so cool and suave. Yuri liked his dark, deep eyes and his soft silky hair. He liked Otabek’s large hands and the self assured way the Kazakh skater carried himself. Gosh, he was just, so cool! Yuri’s cheeks burned at the memory of kissing Otabek’s cheek at World’s. And even though the memory fanned the flame of embarrassment in his stomach, he wanted to do it again. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked, inching closer towards his friend. 

“Yura,” 

“Can I, uh,” the blonde stumbled. 

“Kiss me?” Otabek felt the words slip from his mouth before he even realized what he wanted to say. 

“Y-yeah. Yes, please,” the omega nodded. 

“Okay,” Otabek breathed nervously, his eyes scanning the other boy’s face. 

Yuri moved forward and placed a hand on the alpha’s sturdy chest. The older boy wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist and placed his other on the blonde’s cheek to guide him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both waiting with bated breath. Otabek didn’t move, wanting to make sure that whatever happened, happened on Yuri’s terms. He was a gentleman after all, and he didn’t want to overstep his bounds in any way. 

The blonde leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Otabek’s lips, who kissed him back happily. Yuri pulled back then, eyes wide and cheeks stained very, very pink. Otabek tightened his grasp around the younger boy’s waist, tugging Yuri flush against him. 

“I care about you a lot, Yura,” the brunette confessed. 

“Me too, Beka,” Yuri echoed back as he pressed closer into the older boy’s chest. Yuri buried his nose in the crook of Otabek’s neck, breathing in his scent. Otabek smelled amazing to Yuri, he smelt like a mix of campfire and pumpkin pie, warm and comforting. 

Otabek did the same, giving in and allowing himself to scent the blonde who smelled like earl grey tea and soft vanilla. Both boys felt themselves relax into one another’s arms as they pressed close together. Yuri wanted to melt into Otabek’s strong arms, even though he now was taller than the Kazakh boy. Otabek still managed to make Yuri feel small and dainty, delicate even. Otabek held Yuri like he was the most precious thing in the world. Yuri buried his nose into Otabek’s neck, happily inhaling the older boy’s scent as Otabek wrapped his arms around the blonde’s lithe waist and pulled him close. The alpha ran a gentle hand through Yuri’s long hair, enjoying the softness of it under his hands. 

“You could, stay in here with me tonight, if you’d like…” Yuri suggested sleepily with a flutter of his long lashes. 

“Yura,” Otabek sighed again, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind the omega’s ear. “I think Viktor might actually kill me,” the older boy laughed. “I should probably head back to my own room.” 

Yuri just nodded, although he was a little sad at the thought of the loss of Otabek’s warmth at his side. The omega pressed his nose against Otabek’s throat one more time, savoring the other boy’s scent of pumpkin and campfire. 

“G’night, Beka,” Yuri whispered as the older skater gently detached himself from the blonde’s grasp. 

“Goodnight, Yura,” the Kazakh skater murmured back as he slipped out of the room. 

Yuri threw himself back onto his mattress with a huff and brought his hands up to cover his red, glowing face. Did he really just do that? And with Otabek! Yuri’s fingers gently ghosted over his lips, hardly able to believe what had just happened. His entire body was buzzing. The teen stayed like that for a while, just staring up at the ceiling, replaying the chaste kiss over and over in his head. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden knock at the door. 

“Yu-chan?” Yuri immediately perked up at the sound of his dam’s soft voice. 

“Come in,” he called, quickly sitting up in bed. 

“Did you have a good time with Otabek today?” Yuuri asked gently, crossing the room to take a seat next to his pup. 

“Mmm,” Yuri hummed happily. 

“I’m glad, Yu-chan. He seems like a very nice boy,” Yuuri commented. A pregnant pause hung in the air, Yuri could tell that there was something his dam wasn’t saying. 

“I know you’re presented now and all but, you can still let us take care of you, okay? I think Viktor’s worried about you growing up so fast, he isn’t ready for his pup to leave the nest just yet,” Yuuri chuckled. “It almost feels like there’s this countdown now…” the Japanese skater said, his voice a little sad. 

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked, looking up at his dam with wide eyes. 

“That you’ll finish high school and move out and bond with Otabek, which, I want you to do whatever makes you happy, Yu-chan, I just wish we had more time,” Yuuri explained nervously as he looked at his growing pup. 

“What? I’m not leaving until you kick me out. And I do like Beka, a lot actually… but bonding? I’m not ready for that. You and the old man didn’t even bond until you were twenty five. Plus, I don’t want to leave,” the blonde admitted sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed for having made his dam feel such a way. 

“I like being all together, as a family. I know it’s childish to want to be looked after so much, and I’m definitely, totally capable of taking care of myself,” he huffed. Yuuri wasn’t convinced but he kept quiet so as to let his pup finish. “But maybe not yet? I like being able to just worry about skating and school. And… and I like when you take care of me and hug me and stuff. It’s nice.” 

“Yu-chan,” the older omega nearly whimpered. Yuuri held out his arms, signally for Yuri to come to him. The blonde happily obliged and pressed up against his dam’s warm torso, letting Yuuri wrap his arms around him protectively. Nothing felt safer than slipping into Yuuri’s arms. 

“I’m not ready to leave the nest yet,” Yuri mumbled quietly. The confession made him feel quite small, even though he now stood a few centimetres taller than Yuuri. 

“Only when you’re ready, Yura,” his dam cooed back. Yuri felt himself melt into the familiar touch, his body still instantly relaxing at the feeling of his dam’s arms around him mixed with Yuuri’s scent. No matter how old one got, a dam’s scent could always calm their pup down. 

Yuri took deep and steadying breaths, breathing in the maternal scent of matcha and jasmine that he had become well accustomed with over the last year. Yuuri squeezed the teen close, relishing in the tender display. 

“I love you, Mama,” Yuri whispered. 

Yuuri felt his chest tighten at the sweet words. He loved the younger omega so, so much. It didn’t matter that Yuri wasn’t his and Viktor’s biological pup, he was always meant to be theirs regardless. Yuuri had cared for the blonde instantly, at first not knowing why and then slowly but surely, felt himself falling into more and more of a maternal role. 

“I’m so proud to be your dam,” Yuuri said, suddenly sniffling. 

“Mama?” Yuri’s ears perked up at the sound of his dam in distress. The worried pup nudged his forehead against the Japanese skater’s chest. 

“Sorry, I just, I guess I got a little emotional. I wish I could’ve had this when you were little too. I love you too, Yu-chan,” Yuuri cooed with happy tears brimming in his eyes. 

Yuri nuzzled in closer, “I’m not going anywhere, not yet.”


End file.
